Reactions
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Set after my fic Push Me Away. Something is going on with Agent Perotta and Temperance finally confides in Angela about her relationship with Cam
1. Reactions

Sorry I meant to post this a while ago guys but I got distracted with some Grey's Anatomy fanfic. I'll update again once I have the chance to read over the next 3 parts again, which may take awhile. Part 2 will be rated M this Follows my story Push Me Away This was written for 4x15

Brennan's POV

* * *

Things had become more serious between Camille and I since our little brush up with the heterosexual world. She'd felt guilty after her encounters with Grayson, and I'd teased her with Mark and Jason, so when she'd asked me to live with her, I was uncertain at first, but I was willing to consider it. Living together was a big step, especially considering the fact that no one really knew we were seeing each other. It was time to talk to Angela. There was this closet test, I didn't know much about it, but I was sure that Angela could explain it.

"Can I ask you something Ange?" I questioned as I poked my head into her office, she nodded and I stepped into her office. Angela then said she wanted to ask me about something, and I let her.

"Do you think something is going on between Cam and Agent Perotta? Hodgins said they were flirting during a meeting, and there was definitely something going on after you left to get Booth off of that ship." I froze, but Angela didn't seem to notice. "I mean Cam had a thing with Booth, and she knew Sully, there could be something going on there, maybe she has a thing for FBI agents." I couldn't do this, it couldn't be true, Angela had a habit of seeing things that weren't always there romantically, she still thought there was something between Booth and me.

"I haven't noticed anything," I replied, trying to keep my voice calm.

"What did you want to ask me Sweetie?" I shook my head.

"I just remembered something I have to do Ange," I mumbled before fleeing her office. I had to ask Camille if it was true, I had to know, because I thought wanting to live together, meant that we were together. Maybe Angela had exaggerated her story a bit, but I had to know, I couldn't jump to a conclusion, I didn't do that, so I walked to Cam's office intending to question her about the seriousness of our relationship, when I saw it. Agent Perotta was there, her hand was on Camille's arm and Cam was smiling. I had never been as angry as I was when I watched the scene in front of me. I tried to turn away, but I turned right back, and my blood was boiling at the sight before me.

This woman had asked me if Booth flirted with everybody, I'd told her that he didn't, and I had let it go. I supposed that she thought he was flirting with her, and I didn't think much of it, it didn't matter if he flirted with her, or if she flirted back, but the way she was looking at Camille, the way she was touching her, that I had a problem with. It was time to take the situation into my own hands. Agent Perotta was physically attractive, but I really didn't see anything else appealing about her. I didn't like working with her, I didn't think she was particularly intelligent either, and she was too damn flirty. She could flirt with Booth all she wanted, but Cam, she was mine. She wasn't going to sleep with my partner or my lover if I had any say in the matter.

I tried to think about the situation rationally. It wasn't that I cared who Booth saw romantically, but if she started seeing Booth, she'd be around more, and I wanted her away from Cam. Cam was mine I felt something then, something that felt a lot like anger. Was I jealous? I wanted that bitch gone, she wasn't even going to look at Camille Saroyan again if I had any say in the matter.

I had run into her again, bought her a couple drinks, and touched her just right, seducing a woman wasn't exactly difficult. A few well placed touches, a light brush against her arm, the brush of our hands as I passed her a drink, and a few lingering touches to her thigh did the trick.

"Now that we're not going to have to work together again, I can do this," I'd leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back. I couldn't fault her for her kisses, she knew what she was doing, and I knew what she wanted. We'd fumbled our way to her vehicle, our lips only parted long enough to gasp for breath, and I fucked her in the backseat. I was pleased to have rendered her speechless, I really didn't like it when she talked. "Stay away from my people Perotta," I whispered roughly, before leaving her there with her slacks around her knees. As a result of our little indiscretion I'd been short with her in our next meeting, unintentionally of course, I hadn't planned on working with her again, I'd told her as much, and Cam picked up on the tension right away.

I wasn't proud of myself, I was actually ashamed of myself. What I did was wrong, but I'd been so angry, that I hadn't realized it until it was too late. I had tried to rationalize my behavior, but it seemed that I had behaved in a way that was fueled by jealousy. Something had changed between Cam and I, we weren't just having sex anymore, it was serious. When I'd been with Sully I was terrified and pushed him away when I felt things were becoming too serious, and I couldn't imagine sailing around on a yacht with him for a year. This time it was serious and I'd fucked it up when I'd actually intended to make things better.

"What was that all about?" She followed after me after I'd stormed off saying the flesh was all hers in the most professional way that I could manage.

"It's none of your business." Cam must have realized what it was though. I was her business. Security made an appearance as, we had been a bit louder than necessary, but we shook them off and ended up in my office instead.

"Is this really how you react to my suggestion that we live together? You fuck Agent Blondie?" She was threatening to raise her voice, but we were at work and she somehow managed to keep her composure. She stormed out of my office without another word, and I went to the only person I could talk to after she left.

"Ange, if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone else, especially no one that we work with?" She looked confused, but nodded in response.

"Cam is mad at me." Angela just laughed.

"Yeah, I think everyone has noticed Sweetie, it was pretty obvious, with the yelling, and security showing up."

"I fucked up Ange," I inhaled deeply before continuing. "I, Camille is angry because I fucked Agent Perotta, I never meant to upset her, I just, I fucked up Ange."

"Because Cam was hot for her?" Angela was confused. "Or because you're working with her on this case?"

"No, because Camille asked me to move in with her."

"You and Cam?" Angela was stunned. I couldn't speak so I just nodded in response to her question. "How long has this been going on?" She was surprised, Cam and I were very discreet about our personal relationship after all.

"Camille and I have been sleeping together since your not a wedding," I responded softly. We had quite a few drinks at the reception and had ended up in a hotel room naked the next morning.

"Oh Sweetie, you really screwed that up," I nodded, my eyes were starting to water, I didn't want to cry.

"I thought it, this isn't right, I thought it would make things better, I don't know what happened Ange. Things were good, we were just having sex," Angela took a chance and interrupted.

"Clearly it's not just sex if she asked you to move in. What else have you been doing together?"

"We go out for drinks, and dinner sometimes."

"There has to be something else Sweetie, because clearly you are in a relationship. She asked you to move in with her, you must have done something to signify that it's a relationship, that she means more to you than just sex."

"We went to the ballet a few weeks ago, and a Capitals game," I whispered after a long silence. I knew Camille and I weren't just having sex anymore, but I followed Angela's post interruption questioning.

"Well there you go Sweetie, you would never willingly go to the ballet or a hockey game if it was just sex. Do you love her?" Again I just nodded, I didn't know when it had happened, but I was definitely in love with Camille Saroyan. I wasn't ready to say the words aloud though. I felt something before and I'd run, and I did the same thing again, only this time it was worse. "You need to tell her that. If you admit to being wrong, that'll mean something to her. You didn't realize this before right?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I didn't, I didn't realize. I knew there was something, but I didn't know what it was, I think I do now."

"See Sweetie, sometimes I do know what's going on in that big brain of yours."

"Things are more serious than they were before Angela. I know that, it's just, I went to Oxford because I felt it happening. I'm so scared Ange." I took a deep breath before continuing, in an attempt to calm myself. "When I found out that she slept with Grayson, I was so jealous, I've never felt that way before. When she went out to dinner with Booth, I was jealous, but I knew that nothing had happened, so I wasn't threatened, but I felt threatened then, and I thought that Mark and Jason would do the same to her. And this, when you said you saw her flirting with Agent Perotta, it just made me so mad, I'd give her anything she wanted Ange, and for her to flirt with another woman. Especially after asking me to live with her. And then I saw them together, I hoped you were wrong, and it just hurt so much. I never meant to hurt her, I just wanted Perotta to go away. I didn't want her to look at my girlfriend like that. I just thought that this would prevent her from coming here again if Booth couldn't be here."

"It's scary that I think I actually understand your logic Bren." Angela's words were soft and I felt safe as she wrapped her arms around me. "When I told you about that," Angela began avoiding directly mentioning people. "You said you wanted to ask me something, but you left before asking, what did want to ask?"

"That closet thing you and Hodgins were arguing about before. When I was noncommittal about living together, Cam said that we practically lived together already and said something about me having more work clothes in her closet than she did. After what happened with Zack, she spent the night and I realized that I had a lot of her clothes. I was really scared when I noticed that and I ran away, and living together is a big step, but I wasn't going to just blow her off, I was really thinking about it. I don't know why she was all over Perotta."

Angela didn't say anything for a while, we just sat there in silence. Her arms were wrapped around me and I snuggled into her shoulder. I could tell Angela was thinking about something, but I knew she'd tell me when she was ready, so I didn't press. The silence between us was comfortable, and I felt so much better now that I'd told her about my relationship with Cam, I'd wanted to spill so many times, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"You ran after Booth." Angela said breaking the silence, and I looked up at her, feeling quite puzzled.

"What does Booth have to do with anything?"

"You're the only one that doesn't see it Sweetie." Again I was confused, and sensing this Angela continued. "He is crazy about you Bren, and you think you were just worried about him because he's your partner, but that's not how it looks to Cam. Agent Perotta was flirting with Booth and to her it looks like you just want Booth, and you felt Agent Perotta was threatening your relationship with him. I know you love Booth, but is it because he's your partner?"

"Booth, I, it's hard to say," I was crying again, my relationship with Booth wasn't an easy relationship to explain. "Booth, he's everything that I wanted Russ to be for 15 years, he's really like a big brother."

"If that's how you really feel Sweetie, and you really love her, you need to reassure her that that's what he means to you, that you don't see something more than that with him, that you love her, because that's what she needs to hear." I took a moment to wrap my arms around Angela and embrace her in a tight hug.

"Thanks Ange." I smiled and squeezed her again before removing myself from her embrace and getting up to go do my job, feeling certain that I could fix things with Camille, but Angela stopped me from leaving.

"You know, this really explains a lot, you and Cam I mean," Angela said. "There was this look in your eyes when I told you that she and Grayson had been together, it was only for a moment, but I saw it. You both disappeared together at the Halloween party last year, and that time Booth pretended to be her date, you were pissed. She wasn't happy when you went out with Booth's brother, and sometimes I see the way she looks at you. I just thought that she was waiting for you to realize that Booth is totally into you, but now I think I was wrong. I know you get scared Sweetie, but I think the probability of things working out here is pretty good."

"I hope you're right Ange." I left Angela's office feeling confident that I could repair my relationship with Camille.


	2. Tell Me You're Mine

The rating has gone up ; )

Brennan's POV

* * *

"Camille I think we need to talk." She was sitting at her desk in her office, even though everyone else was long gone.

"What makes you think that I want to listen to anything you have to say?" She didn't even look up from her work as she asked.

"Because I'm going to tell you that I was wrong, and I don't typically do that. I never meant to hurt you Camille, I just thought that, well clearly I didn't think in a way that is logical in terms of our relationship. This thing that we have confuses me, and I don't always act appropriately because of that. I really didn't mean to upset you."

"Well you did." She wasn't going to budge. This was frustrating, and I reacted in the worst way possible.

"Then don't fucking flirt with that woman in front of everyone Camille!"

"Everyone?" Cam was standing now.

"Did you think Hodgins wouldn't tell Angela, that Angela wouldn't tell me?" I couldn't believe my own anger. We'd played the jealousy game plenty of times before, but this, I had never been so furious that Cam was openly flirting with someone else, another woman. "Imagine how I felt when Angela asked if I noticed anything between the two of you!"

"Oh after you ran off after Seeley? Like you always do!"

"Booth was gonna die, he's my partner!" I yelled back. It was really late, well after 10, probably closer to 11 and I didn't want security to show up on us again, but I couldn't keep my voice down.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that he's just your partner!"

"He is Camille. There is nothing more between us then that, if there was, you wouldn't be here driving me crazy!"

"But isn't that why you slept with her? So she would back off of Booth? I know they were flirting!"

"I fucked up Cam, and I'm sorry, I..."

"I'm not listening to this Temperance," She just stood up and walked out of her office. It took me a moment, but I was soon chasing after her.

"Is there a problem Dr. Brennan?" It was one of the security officers, I shook my head.

"Dr. Saroyan and I would like to be left alone," I responded before taking off in the direction I saw her head off in. "Camille, Please Stop," I yelled. I was surprised when I saw that she had listened to me, but I wasn't going to waste time on that. The moment I reached her, I took her arm and led her into my office, and closed the door behind us. I turned to look at her, her hair was in a tight bun, she was visibly upset, and I hated knowing that I had caused her to feel that way. I took a deep breath before approaching her. When I was standing directly in front of her, I reached up and put my hands in her hair taking it out of the band that held it in place. I fingered the dark strands for a few moments before speaking.

"I was wrong Camille." The words were barely a whisper, but I knew that she had heard them. I continued running my fingers through her hair gently. "I, we, this, I'm confused. I've never been so jealous before Cam, I've never cared like this, I never had a reason to be jealous, and just knowing that there was flirting and touching, I wanted to rip her throat out, and I thought that if, I wasn't thinking rationally, and I hurt you, I never ever meant to hurt you baby." My eyes were watering again, and I tried to blink back the tears, but Cam's fell, and I hated that I had caused them. I removed my hands from her hair, and swiped my thumb over her tear tracks.

"Temperance," I place my thumb over her lips.

"You don't have to say anything Camille," I whispered. "I hate seeing you cry, and I hate knowing that I'm the reason." We were silent then, I stared into her eyes, they were pools of dark chocolate, just a little bitter, but still perfectly sweet. "You look absolutely beautiful with your hair down, I wish you'd wear it down more often." My fingertips moved back into her hair, and I pulled her to me. Our lips met, I brushed my tongue over her lower lip, and she whimpered at the touch. Soon her tongue brushed against mine, then I was pulling her clothes off, not caring where they landed, or that we were still at work.

There wasn't any part of her that I didn't want to touch, with my hands and with my mouth, I wanted to touch all of her. My lips encompassed an erect nipple, and I swirled my tongue around the pebbled bud as Cam groaned and threw her head back in pleasure. I took the other between my lips soon after and gave it the same attention. She was standing in my office in all of her naked glory as I teased her erect nipples and as her legs were about to give way I lifted her up, and they found their way around my hips. I carried her over to the couch and laid her down before climbing on top of her. I attacked her throat with my mouth, licking and kissing and nipping at every inch of exposed skin. My fingertips brushed against her bare thighs and hips, tracing invisible patterns there, and soon I was kissing my way down her body. Teasing her inner thighs with the tip of my tongue, not actually touching her where she wanted it, until I chose to swipe my tongue over her sex. I felt the shiver that ran down her spine at the contact, and I kissed my way back up to her breasts, her throat and finally her lips, all while teasing her center with a single digit.

"Tell me you're mine," I whispered.

"I'm yours." I slipped that finger into her, and she gasped in surprise at the contact. Her words made my chest tighten in delight and I felt this undeniable warmth wash over me, it felt good.

"And I'm yours Camille." I let the words tickle her ear, before kissing her again. My lips were on hers as I slipped a second finger into her, swallowing her moan of approval. We didn't have to say the words because touching her and kissing her, I'd never felt so loved as I did in that moment. I didn't feel the heat of arousal as I brought her to orgasm with my fingers, I felt this all encompassing warmth that I'd never felt before. It was like nothing could tear us apart, we were one. We'd had sex dozens of times, but this was different, it was just like Booth said, we'd made love. I'd shown her that I loved her, because I wasn't ready to say it yet. I kissed her temple, and rolled us over so that she was on top of me, and I pulled the blanket around us. We fell asleep just like that, curled up naked together on the couch in my office, and that was exactly how Angela found us the following morning.

"I take it you two made up." I was helpless against the grin that took over my face. "You're going to have to wake her up before everyone else gets here," Angela added, and I nodded.

"I know, but for now, I'm happy to watch her sleep."

"I can see that Sweetie," Angela winked before leaving my office and closing the door behind her.


End file.
